What Kind of Monster am I?
by urban-vampire
Summary: That one night in the Phantom's hideaway lead to a unexpected child. Now 16, Seraphina has never known her mother, Christine, and wishes to seek her out. The only problem is her father has already betrothed her, and the wedding is in two weeks.


What Kind Of Monster Am I?

A Phantom of the Opera Phan-Fiction

I grew up never knowing my mother. I knew I had one of course; my father talked of her often. He always described her as a lovely young woman who was very shy, but had a big voice. I think she was an opera star. I know that it was my father and his magic that taught her how to sing. My mother didn't love me though, when she found out she was having a child, my mother did everything in her power to kill me. I was very fortunate to have my father. With the help of his magic I survived and was born perfect. My mother was very frightened of my father and of me, so she married another man. They have three children. That means that I have siblings. They don't know me though; they aren't allowed to come to any of the opera houses. That's where my father and I live. We come and go from various opera houses selling music and other things. My father is the best!

Paris, France May

"Listen up now, Seraphina." says my father, "I don't want to repeat myself."

"Yes father." I say. Really I'm thinking about the day I get to see my mother. She hates me and so does her family, but I want to see her none the less.

"You're almost 16, that's a good time to start looking for someone to settle down with. So, I have found you a husband." he says watching my face, "He's a good boy and is from a wealthy family. Best of all, he's one of us."

I knew what he intended by one of us. My father is part gypsy and part witch, with a bit of vampire. I'm part angel and part my father.

"So, when do you intend to marry me off?" I ask in a very blunt tone.

His sharp green eyes meet mine. Then he says, "In one month."

I sigh. That doesn't give me very long to find my mother. "Okay. When do I meet this young man?"

He winces, "At the wedding."

I sit back a little further in my chair. "Do I get to meet my new family?" I ask in a eerily calm tone.

"Yes," he replies, "on the twenty second of this month. They are taking you then to get ready for the wedding."

I sigh a little heaver this time. This leaves me with even less time than I thought. I must get as much information from my father as I can.

"Alright, I'll marry whomever you wish. However, in return I would like to find my mother." I tell him.

In his eyes I can see anger and regret. When finally he speaks it comes out very strained. "Your mother lives in the Chagny household, with her husband Raoul the Vicomte de Chagny. She has three other children, one of which is just eight months younger than you. Her name is Christine Daaé de Chagny. She won't be happy to see you."

I stand up. "Thank you father, I have the information I need to find my mother. I will leave in the morning."

He puts his face in his hands. "What have I done? What have I _done_?" he says to himself.

The next morning I get ready to leave for the house of Chagny. I decide to where a green dress (to match my eyes) and what would have been my mother's wedding ring on a thin silver chain around my neck. I put on my forest green riding cloak and say goodbye to my father.

"She does not want to see you." he presses for the hundredth time.

I hug him. "I know, but I wish to see her."

I take Seph, our horse, out to the house. When I get there I can see children playing in the front yard. The eldest is a boy, then a girl, and the youngest is another girl. I sit up straight as I ride through the front gate. A groom comes to take my horse. Another servant comes to lead me inside. The inside is lavishly decorated, almost like the dressing room in the Opera Popular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, but this is my first fanfiction! I hope you all like it!


End file.
